


In memory trail

by Okami_Girl89



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, F/M, Love Triangles, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Girl89/pseuds/Okami_Girl89
Summary: A stupid accident could steal everything that matters to him





	1. A dark void

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first DBZ fiction. Hope it will be good

Chapter 1 - a dark void

All she could feel was pain. She could hear the deafening sound of the sirens, smell smoke and grease as her head spin. Her eyes won't open, it hurt even to do that. She could feel the darkness pull her in, as the pain was too much for her.

"Don't you dare leave me! Do you hear me woman?? You have to stay alive! Stay with me!"

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that voice. 'He shouldn't sound so desperate' she thought to herself. But the darkness was biting into her consciousness, and the sounds were becoming a blur mess until they were all gone.

 

The pain was unbearable, it was pulling her in and out from the darkness. She moaned in pain. Something worm touched her. A hand over her forehead.

"Shhhh... It's going to be all right soon. You are going to be fine..." a rough voice whispered to her. 

Her lungs burned with the difficulty to breath. She felt light headed as she gasped for air. Something pricked her, then the pain was dulling. 

“It will help you feel better miss Brief" someone said. 

“What was this?” a growl? “What did you inject her with?”

 

“It’s a pain killer" was the answer, the voice was starting to sound far off “It will help her sleep"

 

The darkness surrounded her again, swallowing her whole.

 

“It will make her feel better… help her healing…”

 

“It better do that… for your own good"

 

As the grip of the darkness got tighter, she could barely hear the conversation.

 

“You… fine… do you… me?... fine Bulma…”

 

The darkness was thick and suffocating. It was clawing into her mind. She could feel it biting and scratching her memories, tearing them apart. She fought to hold on to them. 

Events were jumbled. She wasn’t sure what was real and what was not. She felt like screaming. She wanted out!

 

She wasn't sure if she were awake… she was almost certain she opened her eyes. But it was dark around her. Her throat hurt. She needed water.

 

“Here" a glass was touching her lips “drink"

 

Water was flowing down her throat as she drank. A small sigh escaped from her. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She heard the glass hitting a surface of something. She opened her eyes again. She could see a shadow of someone beside her. 

 

A hand touched her face softly “you ok?” asked the shadow with its rough voice.

 

She nodded, her mind still a bit foggy. She tried to focus on the shadowy figured as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. 

 

A face appeared in front of her eyes, and she felt the air in her lungs leave her body. She started to shake violently as she gazes at the figured in front of her.

 

“Hey, you’re going to be alright" the man said as he held her arms “breathe Bulma".

 

It only made her gasp more.

 

“Bulma you have to breathe," he said as he shook her. When she didn’t respond, and only shook and gasped more violently, he growled and press the emergency button on her right. 

Seconds later, a nurse burst in and opened the light, causing the man to become fully visible.

 

“Sir, I must ask you to leave" the nurse said as she ran to the hospital bed.

 

“I’m not leaving her!” the man growled back at the nurse. 

Her shaking started to cause the bed to shake. 

“Sir, I need to take care of my patient. I must ask you again to leave so I could help her" the nurse stood up to him. 

With a sneer to the nurse, he touched her face gently again, before he turned and left the room.

 

A mask was put on her face. “Calm down miss Brief. Everything’s is going to be all right"

 

As the medicine started to kick in, the darkness was consuming her again. Realty and dreams became a blur of colors and sounds.

 

Her last thought before the darkness consumed her was, why would anyone let the sayian murderer near her.


	2. In to the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma woke up. But as usual, her mother make no sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and likes in here and on tumbler. Hope you will like this chapter as well

Chapter 2 - into the light

A bipping were the first thing she heard. 

Bip-bip-bip-bip

It was annoying her. She let out a grumpy noise as she opened her eyes and quickly closed them again. The light was absolutely blinding. She opened her eyes again, slowly, and let them adjust.

White walls were the first thing she noticed. Then she saw the cause to her annoyance. ‘why am I in an hospital?’ she thought to herself.

She tried to think back to what made her end up here. She just finished working on her ship, they were going to Namek to find the dragon balls. Her, Krillin and Gohan. They were boarding the capsule ship. Then she remembered smoke and grease and sirens…. And then all she could remember was darkness.

‘Oh god… Did the ship exploded?’ she thought in panic. She moved her head around, hoping to see Krillin or Gohan. The room was empty except for -

“Mama?” her voice sounded rough to her ears. Like she hadn’t used it for a long time.

Mrs Brief lifted her head from the magazine she was reading. “Oh my baby! You woke up!” she moved quickly to her daughter's side. “Are you feeling better now? Do you want me to bring you something to eat? This hospital food is just so tasteless, I told my darling I should cook to every patient some yummy good food. There isn’t much to cook for, not like to my darlings at home. They are such good darlings, eating everything I put on the table…”

“Mom!” she thought, trying to stop her mother from her frantic nonsense, only to have a coughing fit. “Oh baby, I’ll get you some water” Mrs Brief searched for a glass. 

After drinking and clearing her sore throat, she asked her mom “What about Krillin and Gohan? Are they alright?” 

“I believe so” Mrs Brief answered “I think they are home, probably eating some yummy food. Not like the plain tasteless food they make for the poor hospitals people. My, if they will only let me cook here…” Bulma blinked as her mother jumped back to talk about hospital food. 

‘So Krillin and Gohan already healed?’ she thought. “Mama, how long was I unconscious?” she interrupted her mother's tale on how to take proper care of a flower garden (how did she even got to that topic?)

“Oh, um I belive you were out for a month now”

‘How the heck did Krillin and Gohan healed from an aircraft explosion in less than a month?!’ sometimes she really hated being the weakest one in their friends circle. “Is Goku still in the hospital?” the last time she saw him, he had every bone in his body broken. No way was he in full health already.

“I don’t think so. Your young man wouldn’t let him stay here for so long. The poor darling always seems so angry when sweet little Son Goku is around”

So apparently Goku CAN heal that fast… but what did her mother mean by ‘your young man’? Did they brought Yamcha back to life? But how? Piccolo and Kami were dead, that's why they were on their way to Namek, so they could revive their friends. Could it be that only she got hurt in the explosion? Maybe Krillin, Gohan and Goku went to Namek while she was in the hospital and brought everyone back to life? ‘But it’s still not making any sense… Papa and me… we calculated the the distance between Earth and Namek…. It’s a six month journey! So how did they got from Earth to Namek and back in a month?! And why would Yamcha be angry and annoyed with Goku?’ she had so many questions running in her mind, but before she could ask her mother, a tune she didn’t recognize start playing.

“Oh my! It’s time to go feed the children!” Mrs Brief cried as she silence the odd device she pulled out from her bag. It reminded bulma of a cellular phone, only it didn’t look like any kind of phone she ever saw.

‘Children? Does she mean her pets?’ Bulma’s parents always had a special place in their hearts for animals, but considering the pets as children was too much in Bulma’s book.

“My darlings will be here soon to check on you and take you out from this awful place. Our men will be so happy to know you woke up! Well your papa will be very happy. You could never know with that sweet boy if he’s happy or not…”

Bulma’s head started to spin. Were Yamcha alive? If so, why wouldn’t he be happy to see her awake? Did he moved on?! She swore to Kami, if Yamcha was dating some new bimbo she was going to castrate him!

As she got herself worked up with anger, her mother said her goodbye and exited the room. Upon hearing the door closed, Bulma focused back on the present.

“Mom wait… Dammit! She’s gone already” huffing, she leaned back into the bed and tried to make sense of everything her mom said.

‘I was out for a month. Krillin, Gohan and Goku already heald. Yamcha apparently alive but can’t stand Goku and will probably be mad to see me….WHAT?’ she couldn’t understand anything. She felt like she was missing a big part of the story.

As she was thinking this through, she heard the door opened. ‘Was mom back or was it dad now?’ but she could have never guessed who just walked in as if he owned the place.

“Woman! You’re finaly awake!”

The next thing that happened, was a shrill scream heard through all of the hospital corridors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun and hard to write.... Hopefully I got Mrs brief character correctly.  
> More to come!


	3. Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All get clears out, but the way still blury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a heartbreaking moment for the Saiyan family

Chapter 3 - mist

Vegeta stood outside the hospital room as the doctor and Dr Brief examine Bulma. His ears still rang from her shrill screaming. 

He didn’t understand what was going on. He was sure that when he sensed Bulma’s ki, everything felt alright. She felt strong (well as strong as Bulma could get by being so physically weak) He could feel the even weaker ki of Mrs. Brief with her and the soft flare of irritation that always happen when trying to have a conversation with the blond woman.

He couldn't concentrate on his training anymore. He waited for Trunks to get home and watch his sister so he could fly to the hospital and get Bulma out. 

They never wanted Bulma to be hospitals. There is a perfect emergency health wing in Capsules Corp. but he hasn’t stop the ambulance in time.

He was training with Kakarot on Beerus’ planet when suddenly Kakarot stop fighting and turn his head as if thinking. Vegeta used that moment of weakness, and pound the clown into the ground. 

“Oy! Vegeta! That hurt!”

“Not my fult you let your gourd down! Stop fooling around and fight like a Saiyan!”

“I was fighting! But I was sure I felt Bulla…”

He couldn’t even finished his sentence before Vegeta pulled him to his feet, demanding he would use instant transmission and take them to Earth. If Kakarot felt Bulla’s ki from so far, the child was sure to be in great distress. After all, princess or no princess, the child was only six months old and shouldn’t be capable of using so much power willingly.

When they got to Earth, Vegeta only had five seconds to analyze what was going on. The human police force were hiding behind their cars, pointing their useless guns at Bulla. The girl was shouting as she powered up. There was a truck who smashed into a tree. Some humans were wheeling a stretcher toward a loud ambulance. The man inside must be the driver. He didn't understood why Bulla was there. They were far from home. Did trunks pulled a prank on his sister? He swore he will punish the boy if he believed that was funny.

Bulla’s shouting has stop abruptly. The girl couldn't hold her power for so long and pass out. As he moved toward his daughter, the smell of blood hit him and his heart fell.

That was Bulma’s blood.

He turned back toward the ambulance. He couldn’t see if his wife was there. 

“Kakarot! Take Bulla back home!” he barked at the third class as he opened up all his senses to find Bulma.

He could barely feel her ki, he was so weak, almost non existent. He took a deep breath. He could smell alcohol, grease, burning tires….

And his woman’s blood.

The next moment everything happened too fast for the simple humans to understand. He threw humans around to get to the accident spot. He lifted the truck and threw it away. Underneath it was one of his worse nightmare. Crushed into the tree was Bulma’s hover car. The passenger side with what used to be Bulla’s baby seat crushed completely into the driver seat were Bulma’s broken body lie. Her arm was crushed and in an odd angle. Her ki’s weak and she could barely breath.

She was dieing.

With a roar he pulled his wife’s body from the car and lied her on the road. He looked around for anything or anyone who could save her. But the humans were taking care of the stretcher they were trying to load into the ambulance. The rest were too much in shock from the force who pushed them away and the flying truck. He could feel Bulma’s ki getting weaker by the second and his panic got skyhigh.

"Don't you dare leave me!” he yelled at her “Do you hear me woman?? You have to stay alive! Stay with me!" (thinking back he couldn’t stop blushing from how weak and desperate he sounded). 

He looked around and saw a paramedic he threw away standing up after his shock and yelled at him “GET YOUR USELESS HUMAN ASS OVER HERE AND TAKE CARE OF MY WIFE!”

The man rushed over in fear and start pulling CPR on Bulma. “She can barely breath, her ribs are broken and crushing her lungs. We have to take her to an hospital”

“THEN DON’T JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT! DO SOMETHING!” he roar at the cowering human. the paramedic shook as he tried to explain the situation to the angry saiyan “S-Sir we-we’re waiting for the se-second ambulance to-to get-t here. we hadn’t no-notice your-r-r wife’s car till the little girl-l-l started screaming. but as the fire de-department-t go-got here this odd-d energy just pushed o-out of the girl-l a-a-and then you-u-u-u got here with your-r-r friend…” as the human shuttered on and on, the wheels in Vegeta’s mind start spinning.

The smell of alcohol, the truck that smashed into Bulma’s car, Bulla powering up on the road, Bulma’s broken arm. Little by Little the story of what happened started building in Vegeta’s head. 

Bulma must have taken Bulla shopping or some other stupid mother-daughter activity. since it was a late hour, they must had just headed home. the truck driver must has been drunk and drove the opposite way. Bulma had saw that the truck driver was about to hit them, and she pushed Bulla out of the car but couldn’t get out herself before she was smashed between the tree and the heavy metal vehicle.

Vegeta’s blood start boiling. The idiotic human put his woman and daughter in danger as he drove drunk. His woman was barely holding up and the humans attended the drunk moron in the truck?! 

He hadn’t even heard the ambulance coming. In a second he was like a golden deamon out from hell terrorising the humans and trying to get to the slime that almost killed his wife. If it weren’t for Kakarot, he would have managed to blow him away with the ambulance that carried him to the hospital.

The humans were all running away as the two Super Saiyans were fighting in a blur of gold. But it was the right distraction to take Bulma to the local hospital. when Vegeta notice that the humans and his wife weren’t there anymore, he flew as fast as he could to the hospital. Kakarot right behind him.

In the hospital it become even messier as the nurses and doctors wouldn’t answer him where Bulma was, and Kakarot protected them from his rage. Only when Dr. Briefs got there, did everything calmed down. By the rich scientist orders, Vegeta was allowed to stay by his wife side through every surgery they took her, but the doctors insisted that until she will fully heal, they could not take her to the back Capsule Corp. They wouldn’t even let them to give Bulma the senzo that Kakarot brought her from korrine. 

Vegeta growled as he remembered the sleepless nights by his wife side. How he held her hand in the darkness of the room, begging her to wake up. his hands shook as he remembered that the drunk weakling was dismissed with a broken leg, while his Bulma was fighting for her life as the human doctors took her from surgery to surgery. It was one hell of a month. they got into a routine. in the morning Mrs Briefs would cook breakfast for the children and then will go to the hospital. As she got there, Vegeta will fly back home to get Trunks ready to school and took care of his daughter until Mrs Briefs would return to make lunch as Dr Briefs would stay in the hospital, allowing Vegeta to train quietly until dinner time when he would switch places with his father-in-law and stay the night by Bulma side.

Then last week, Dr Briefs said he found a way to give Bulma the senzo without the hospital staff notice. he ground the bean into powder and mixed it with water, taking advantage of the shift changes in the hospital to inject the drug into Bulma’s blood system.

And for a moment Vegeta thought it had worked.

One night Bulma woke up, everything seemed to be all right, but for some reason suddenly she stop breathing and the nurse needed to inject her with something to calm her. then she slept again for days.

Until today.

But as much that Vegeta was elated to finally see his wife awake, her screaming the moment he entered the room confused and angered him. Was her body so weak it couldn’t handle one stinking bean? The annoying nurse entered the room mere seconds after him and start yelling at him that he should leave the room. He was so annoyed with her for the past month that he transformed into Super Saiyan to shut her up, only it got Bulma to scream even louder and the nurse to join her in her screaming. Then both the hospital doctor and Dr Briefs got into the room. His father-in-law gently insisted that Vegeta will leave the room so the could calm and examine Bulma. He only accepted to do that when the old man promised to stay by Bulma’s side the all examination.

So here he was. Leaning on the wall outside her room. waiting to be allowed to reenter the room. It had been hours since Bulma stopped screaming, and still he was not allowed inside. From time to time her ki would jump and then calm back down, making Vegeta even more anxious.

Then, finally, the door opened and the doctor got out. As he was leaving, Vegeta went to get inside only to be stopped by the old man. 

“Wait Vegeta”

“What is it old man? can’t you see i’m trying to go see the woman?” he growled as he tried to push the old man gently out of the way. But the elderly doctor wouldn’t budge.

“Bulma is resting right now, and we need to talk”

She was resting again?! It was unusually weak behavior even for her!

“What is wrong with her? why does she need to sleep for so long?” nothing made any sense to him.

“That’s why I want to talk to you. Let’s have a sit shall we?”

And the old man lead Vegeta to the empty waiting area.

****

Amnisia.

Such a wierd human word. 

And yet, as the old man explained what that word meant, Vegeta felt as if that single word was punching him harder and harder in his gut.

Bulma had amnisia. 

It means that she only rememberd her life to a certain point.

And it was a point where there weren’t “them”.

In her mind, he wasn’t her husband, and she was far from being his wife.

He set there on the uncomfortable plastic chair, staring at the wall, as Dr briefs explained to him what’s going on. 

“She remember the accident, but she connects it to her last memory - the boarding of the Capsule ship to Namek. She believed the ship has exploded and that’s why she is in the hospital. We told her that she is missing about 20 years from her memories, but unfortunately that made her feel strease. So the doctor advise to take it easy on her. To not overwhelm her with the Knowledge that she lost”

Vegeta lifted his head and turned to look at the man “Does she knows who I am? Who the kids are?” he sounded so weak and small, but he felt too numb to care. His world was crashing beneath him.

“Well, she does know who you are. But in her memory she know you as a murderer saiyan that killed her friends” Dr briefs answered him honestly. Vegeta fisted his hand to stop the shaking.

She belive he was a monster.

20 years ago he really was one.

“Telling her you were her husband and that the two of you have children would have been too heavy for her mind to handle. But I told her you were a friend. And that Son Goku trusted you” 

Vegeta turned his face back to the wall and closed his eyes as he let everything sink in.

His wife feared him. She couldn’t remember their family that they build together. he lean forward and put his head in his hands. 

He told himself the shaking were from anger and not from grif. 

He told himself that the stench of the hospitale was what burning in his eyes.

The old man put a comforting hand on his back “we will take her back home. The senzo we inject into her blood healed her body completely so the hospital staff can’t keep her here. We would make sure she is in a known environment as we will explain to her slowly what she can not remember on her own. Dםn’t worry my boy. In no time we would have our Bulma back”

He hadn’t said anything, but he was grateful for the comforting arm on his back.

*****

Dr Brief helped his daughter to a standing position as the doctor explained the treatment method to Bulma’s condition. Only that his words fell to deaf ears. 

Bulma was glaring ahed, not looking at her father while Dr Brief watch his daughter every move. 

She didn’t speak. 

He knew she was waiting for the moment no one were around them so she could ask the heavy questions. 

He got a message 15 minutes ago from Vegeta saying that he took the children to the park like they talked about. 5 minutes later he got a message from the infirmary staff in the hospital wing back at home informing him that the room was ready for Bulma. But the text he got two minutes ago was a bit disturbing.

‘We are ready! Bring Bulma home!’

His beloved wife always have good intentions. But the message that got so late from the one from the infirmary staff unnerved him. 

She was planning something. Only he didn’t know what and he didn’t have time to ask.

The plan was simple. Vegeta took the kids to the park for about an hour. In that time he would bring Bulma from the hospital and rush her right to the room they prepared for her. When Vegeta and the kids will return, the saiyan father will take them to their rooms where they would both explain the situation to Trunks who was old enough to understand. Hopefully they would manage to get Bulma to at least accept the fact she have a daughter since Bulla was too young to keep being away from her mother. 

Easy.

As long as his wife’s text didn’t mean anything.

The hospital nurses insisted to follow protocol. So to Bulma’s growing annoyed, she was wheeled out toward the parking lot where she entered the passenger side of the car without any fighting.

This was a very BAD sign.

The 30 minutes drive was tense to say the least. Bulma, who usually was a very loud person, kept silent. Then she said this one word.

“Why?”

“Why what?” he asked her back.

“Dad you know what!” she turned her head toward him.her eyes blazing with anger and shining with the tears she was fighting. 

Dr. Brief sign and look forward to the road.

“Goku believed he was reformed. You believed it too. It was you who invited him to live in our home”

“How could I do that? He killed Yamcha!” she cried out.

“People change” was all he said to her.

The rest of the drive was silent until a gasp left Bulma. Looking at what his daughter was focusing on, the old scientists felt the color drain from his face.

‘So that’s what “we are ready” mean’

From a street away hundreds of balloons telling ‘best wishes’ were hanging from every tree, street lamp and road sign leading to the house. The hose itself was decorated in royal blue, turquoise and white in honor of Bulma. But the most disturbing of all was the people in the yard. Not because there were something wrong with them, after all they were all Bulma’s friends, rather the fact that Bulma correctly didn’t know a lot of them was problematic.

As they parked the car in the driveway, Mrs Brief got to Bulma side and pulled her daughter out.

“Welcome home baby! Look, all your good little friends are here to see you! They were so happy to hear that you leaving the hospital with it’s awful food” the smiling blond woman lead her daughter to her circle of friends. 

Bulma was smiling at her friends, laugthing as she observed what 20 years did to them. 

‘Oh my god! Krillin have hair! And is that a little girl hugging his leg?’ 

She let herself suraonded by her male friends, only recognaizing them. And one woman notice that instently.

18’s turned her confused look toward Dr Brief as Bulma walked by her without even blinking. The old man just shook his head. Signaling not to say anything.

“Dear, don’t you remember what we said yesterday about Bulma returning home?” Dr Brief asked his wife slowly. 

“Of Course I remember darling. We said Bulma will come back today and we should help her feel as comfortable as possible. Well what more comfortable to my baby then having her handsom friends over for a party?” his wife smiled at him, giggling happily.

He sigh again ‘I can’t compete with that sense’ he shook his head and check his clock ‘Vegeta and the kids will be here any second. I must take Bulma to her room quickly’

“Bulma, deary we must go to the infermery”

“Right now? I hadn’t even got to ketch up with anyone!” Bulma argued back.

“Deaty I must insist…”

“Aw come on Dr B! You can’t take her away the moment I get here!” 

Bulma and her father turn toward the one talking. And while Dr Brief groand, Bulma shrink happily and rush into the man’s arms, hugging him around his neck.

“Yamch! You're alive!”

“What do you meam…”

But before he could finish the sentence, Bulma’s plume lips were on his thin lips kissing him deeply.

Everyone stop what they were doing and steared at the odd couple. Then a burst of energy so strong hit them that even Dr and Mrs Brief could feel it.

“GET YOUR FUCKING FILTHY LIPS OF MY WOMAN”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took me a lot of time to write T_T  
> It's the longest chapter so far, but I had to end it here. After all, every good story needs a fucking cliff hanger. Hoping you like it so far!


End file.
